


Alieviation

by Burntblackfeathers



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 04:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burntblackfeathers/pseuds/Burntblackfeathers
Summary: For Children_in_a_Fairytale who asked for Enjolras/Combeferre fluff.This is just positively saccharine.





	Alieviation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Children_in_a_Fairytale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Children_in_a_Fairytale/gifts).



There was something perfectly mundane about studying with Combeferre.

The two of them were chaotic in most other things, and Enjolras supposed that they were still chaotic in their academic work, but like this, with the quiet in their apartment, broken only by the soft clacking of keys and cups of hot tea being replaced on the table, with the two of them on the couch together, laptops balancing on their laps and their legs intertwined, with the sight of Ferre’s tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth as he typed away; like this Enjolras could feel himself sink into the moment.

He sighed softly, and Combeferre flicked his eyes up to him, a smile smile quirking on his lips. “Are you bored already, Enjolras?”

He wasn’t, but he sighed again. “I suppose I am.”

“Well,” Combeferre said, “we can’t have that.”

“It is certainly not conducive to studying.”

“Indeed.” He placed his laptop on the table, peering at him over his glasses with a serious expression that was ruined by the amusement in his eyes, and the fact that his tea had fogged up his glasses. “What shall we do to alleviate this boredom of yours?”

“You’re a smart man, Combeferre.” Enjolras said, moving his own laptop to the table. “I’m sure you can figure something out.”

Combeferre gave him a look and a smirk, and Enjolras felt his heart skip a beat. “I do have a few ideas.”

“Oh?”

He hummed, sliding himself forward until he was pressed chest to chest with Enjolras.

Enjolras looked up at him, returning the smirk “Oh…”

Combeferre smiled and brought his hand up to cup Enjolras’ face and kissed him softly, sweetly, like an indrawn breath. Oh.

He withdrew, sitting up again and resuming his work, leaving Enjolras lying on the couch still dazed.

Yeah. Studying with Combeferre was good.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, if you liked it, leave me a comment or kudos
> 
> I am on tumblr at burntblackfeathers or pentopaperhandstokeys. Come say hi! If you would like to requuest a ficlet, let me know :)


End file.
